


Chasing Ghosts

by Kikoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[German GoT-FanFic]</p><p>Sansa Stark ist 24, verheiratet mit Ramsay Bolton und alles andere als glücklich mit ihm. Über die 3 Jahre Ehe mit ihm hinweg, hat sie gemerkt, wie wenig sie eigentlich für ihn empfindet und umgekehrt. Frustriert darüber vernachlässigt sie ihren Mann, der ihr daraufhin mit der jungen Fotografin Osha fremdgeht.<br/>Auf Danys Wunsch ersucht Sansa die Hilfe der jungen und renommierten Psychologin Margaery Tyrell und muss schnell lernen, dass die Frau so ganz anders ist, als sie vermutet hatte. Wird Margaery ihr helfen können, endlich auf ihr Herz zu vertrauen? Und was will hr Herz überhaupt?</p><p>Findet es zusammen mit Sansa, Margaery, ihrer Familie, Dany, ihrem Ehemann Drogo, ihren Kindern Viserion, Rhaegal, Drogon, dem Familienhund Jorah und vielen weiteren Charakteren aus dem GoT-/ASOIAF-Universum heraus.<br/>POV's: Sansa, Margaery, Dany, Drogo, Theon, Petyr, Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Bran, Loras, Renly, Yaras/Asha, Ramsay, Osha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Ghosts**

 

 

Yᴏᴜ ᴅʀᴇᴡ ᴀ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ ᴍᴀʀᴋ  
Bᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ I ᴡᴀɴᴛ  
I ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴏᴄᴋ, ʏᴇᴀʜ  
Rɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs  
Sᴏ ʟᴇᴛ's ᴀ ʙᴜɪʟᴅ ᴀ ʙʀɪᴅɢᴇ, ʏᴇᴀʜ  
Fʀᴏᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀ sɪᴅᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴍɪɴᴇ

 **Session One** ****  
**  
** _Sansa_

Du hast dein Leben immer für langweilig gehalten. Wenn nicht gar für bedeutungslos. Gefangen im immer selben Alltag, rund um die Uhr in Arbeit versunken sein, deinen Ehemann glücklich machen. Das ist das Leben, dass du nunmehr drei Jahren - solange bist du schon mit Ramsay Bolton, Sohn von Roose Bolton, CEO von Bolton Technologies, verheiratet - führst und du fragst dich, ob du etwas falsch machst, denn anders als deine Freundinnen und Geschwister bist du weit entfernt davon, glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur an dir  und deinem verkorksten Charakter, dass du so fühlst. Aber die Beziehung zwischen deinem Halbbruder Jon und seiner Partnerin Ygritte, einer wunderschönen Schwedin mit wallendem feuerroten Haar, auf das selbst du neidisch bist, scheint so viel harmonischer und ihr habt immerhin zusammen am selben Tag geheiratet. Die Doppelhochzeit war Ramsays Idee gewesen und die Vorstellung hatte dir sogar gefallen, denn du hattest dir schon immer gewünscht, mit einem deiner Geschwister zusammen zu heiraten. Nur hast du immer geglaubt, es seie Robb. Und vermutlich wäre er es auch gewesen, der zwischen dir und seiner zukünftigen Frau Talisa gestanden hätte, wäre der tödliche Autounfall vor vier Jahren nicht gewesen. Vielleicht fühlst du dich deshalb seither so taub. Robb hat dir, wie alle deine Geschwister es tun, unglaublich viel bedeutet und sein Tod hat dich stark mitgenommen. Vielleicht mehr, als es gut für dich wahr. Jon wirkte weniger betroffen, was vielleicht einfach daran lag, dass er älter war. Oder sich ohnehin nicht ganz so dazugehörig zur Familie fühlte, was definitiv die Schuld deiner Mutter war, die ihm die meiste Zeit von seinen Halbgeschwistern abgegrenzt und ihn sogar für einige Zeit auf ein Internat geschickt hatte. Auch er liebte Robb, ohne Frage, aber vielleicht nicht so sehr, als dass dessen Ableben ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hat wie es bei dir der Fall war.

Vielleicht bist du aber auch einfach zu emotional. Manchmal hast du sogar das Gefühl, dass deine jüngeren Geschwister Bran und Arya viel erwachsener waren als du. Und selbst der Jüngste, Rickon, schien oftmals weisere Entscheidungen zu treffen als du es von dir behaupten kannst. Von ihnen hätte sicherlich keiner einen Menschen geheiratet, von dem sie nicht hundertprozentig sicher waren, dass sie ihn liebten. Ramsay war guter ein Freund Theon Greyjoys, der beste Freund und Trauzeuge von Jon, und ihr hattet euch auf einer Weihnachtsfeier, die Jons Sicherheitsfirma, deren Mitarbeiter hauptsächlich als Nachtwächter in großen Unternehmen eingesetzt wurden und die sich deshalb spaßhaft ‘ _Die Nachtwache_ ’ nannte, veranstaltet hat, kennengelernt. Er war ein anständiger Kerl. Zumindest heute, denn das war nicht immer so gewesen, wie er in dir kurz vor eurer Hochzeitnacht gestanden hatte, um dir die die Option des Rückzugs anzubieten. Du hast ihn zur Antwort geküsst und gesagt, dass dich seine Vergangenheit nicht interessieren würde und das stimmt auch. Oder zumindest hat es das einmal. Anfangs hat es dich doch etwas gestört, denn eher ungewollt erfuhrst du immer mehr Sachen über ihn, die dir missfielen. Bei Abendessen mit seinen Freunden scherzte einer von Ramsays Freunden zum Beispiel darüber, wie sie einst als Jugendliche einen Wolfshund gequält hatten, indem sie ihn bei lebendigen Leib verbrannten. Dir hatte sich allein vom Zuhören der Magen umgedreht, aber als Ramsay deinen Blick auffing, konntest du in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr er all das bereute. Und diese Reue hatte es dir ermöglicht, die Sache als dummen Fehler der Vergangenheit abzutun. Denn auch du warst immerhin nicht fehlerfrei als junges Mädchen und hast einmal im hitzigen Streit deinen Bruder Bran vom Hochbett, das er sich damals mit Rickon teilte, gestoßen. Fast hätte dein Zorn ihn für lebenslänglich an einen Rollstuhl gekettet; heute, mit 24, humpelt er manchmal nur noch leicht, wenn er sein Bein zu sehr belastet. Du konntest deine Schuldgefühle diesbezüglich bis heute nicht komplett ablegen, obwohl dir dein Bruder jedes Mal aufs Neue versichert, das seie Schnee von gestern, wenn du ihn auf die Sache ansprichst, um dich zu entschuldigen. Dennoch - so ganz kannst du dir nicht verzeihen, weshalb du Bran jeden erdenklichen Gefallen tust und ein Wunder, dass er sich zu einem solch anständigen jungen Mann gemausert hatte, denn sonst hätte er dich absolut in der Tasche . Jedoch hat er diese Macht bisher nie missbrauchst und du bist deinen Eltern sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihre Kinder so wundervoll erzogen haben.

Aber eines steht fest: Du kannst Ramsay Bolton nicht für den Menschen, der er einst war, hassen, sondern du musst ihn für den lieben, den er jetzt ist. Und du hast über die Monate, die ihr zusammen verbracht hat, auch ein ungeheures Maß an Zuneigung für ihn entwickelt. Doch zu deinem Leidweisen war dein Ehemann nicht dumm. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass du ihn nicht lieben würdest und es auch nicht konntest. Zumindest nicht in der Art, in der er es wollte. Die Affäre mit Osha, einer Fotografin, die für Roose Bolton arbeitete und unter anderem Bilder von der Konkurrenz schoss, war also nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und doch traf sie dich härter als erwartet. Du konntest es ihm nicht verübeln, aber das Gefühl, als du ihn dabei erwischt hast, wie er in seine Büro hungrig über sie hergefallen war, war dennoch mies gewesen und hat sich wie eine eiskalte Faust angefühlt, die langsam dein Herz und den sich darin befindlichen Rest an Liebe wie eine Zitrone ausgedrückt hast. Du warst dieses Gefühl gewohnt. Dein erster fester Freund, Geoffrey, war ein Arschloch wie er im Buche steht. Er hat dich während eurer Beziehung niemals respektiert und dich wie der letzte Dreck behandelt, wobei du seiner herrischen Mutter Cersei, die es liebte, sich wie eine Königin aufzuführen, die meiste Schuld an der Verdorbenheit ihres Sohnes gibst. Heute sitze er im Gefängnis und irgendwie wurmt dich diese Tatsache, denn so masochistisch es klingt, es war wahr, was man sagte: die erste Liebe vergisst man nicht. Selbst wenn es sich dabei um so einen verzogenen Jungen wie Geoffrey Lannister handelte.

Ein Großteil deiner Liebe war also für Geoff draufgegangen und im Nachhinein fragst du dich, ob es vielleicht dein Schicksal war, dass du ständig die Bad Guys abbekommen hast. Vermutlich hast du in deinem früheren Leben mal etwas Grausames getan, Mitschuld am Tod deines Nachbarn getragen oder so,  und das war nun diese Bitch namens Karma, die zurückschlug. Und ihre Schläge taten noch mehr weh als die Ohrfeige, die dir Ramsay gegeben hat, als du diese Osha-Kuh bespuckt hast. Zugegeben, ein wneig hattest du es verdient, aber er hätte nicht so fest zuschlagen müssen, dass sich noch Wochen später Anzeichen dieser verbalen Attacke in deinem Gesicht fanden. Du hattest fast befürchtet, dass er dir die Nase gebrochen hatte, aber alles, was an diesem Tag zerbrochen war, war eure Ehe. Und jetzt sitzt du hier, im Wartezimmer einer Psychologin, die dir deine Freundin Dany empfohlen und zu dessen Besuch sie dich beinahe genötigt hatte. Nach einer Fehlgeburt, die Dany und ihren Mann Drogo zutiefst mitgenommen hatte, hatte das Paar seelischen Rat bei Margaery Tyrell ersucht. Die junge Frau war eine der renommiertesten Psychologinnen der ganzen Stadt, vermutlich sogar des ganzen Landes, und wenn man den Worten verschiedenster Hochglanzmagazinen Glauben schenkte durfte, hatte sie diesen Ruf auch absolut zurecht. Ihre Vorgehensweise sollen zwar angeblich ungewöhnlich, aber durchaus vom Erfolg gekrönt sein. Sie gilt als tough und wahnsinnig smart und das Lächeln, dass dir ihr Abbild auf ebenjenen Magazinen zugeworfen hatte, ließ dich keineswegs daran zweifeln. Dennoch glaubst du nicht, dass sie dir mit deinem Problem helfen kann. Vermutlich bräuchten Ramsay und du eine Eheberatung, keinen Seelenklempner - und du bist dir sicher, nicht mal eine Margaery Tyrell würde sehen wollen, was die Röhren deiner Seele verstopfte.

Du streichst gedankenversunken über den grünen Samtbezug der kleinen Couch, zu der dich der Sekretär - laut Namensschild war sein Name Petyr Baelish und du schwörst, sein Gesicht gleicht dem einer Ratte in erschreckender Weise - geführt hat, mit der Bitte, doch zu warten. Das war vor 45 Minuten und langsam nervt dich die Warterei. So sehr Dany auch auf diese Frau schwor, du empfindest es als unverschämt, jemanden trotz Termin beinahe eine Stunde lang warten zu lassen. Noch fünf Minuten mehr und würdest dich erheben, Rattengesicht am Kragen packen und mit ihm als Schutzschild das Büro dieser Frau stürmen. Oder so ähnlich. Vermutlich wirst du einfach beleidigt gehen, immerhin bist du Sansa Stark, die, Zitat Ned Stark, immer nur vor ihren Problemen davonrennt. Aber dein Vater hat gut reden. Nur weil du dich nicht kopfüber in jede sich dir bietende Situation stürzt, heißt es nicht, dass du deshalb wegrennst. Zumindest handelst du damit weniger kopflos als dein alter Herr, bei dem die wirklich fragst, wie er bisher fast immer in seinem Beruf als Richter, das richtige Urteil fällen konnte. Vielleicht bist du auch in Wirklichkeit einfach adoptiert.

Du seufzt, als dein Blick ein weiteres Mal die Uhr über der Tür zum Warteraum fällt, der kaum noch protziger aussehen konnte. Edle Möbel aus Teakholz, teuer aussehende Ölgemälde an den Wänden, ein Teppich, so weich, dass du dich am liebsten darauf suhlen würdest. Miss Tyrell hatte definitiv Geld, das stand außer Frage. Du seufzt erneut, als du merkst, dass erst eine Minute vergangen warst, und willst gerade die Beine übereinanderschlagen, als der Sekretär in der Tür auftaucht. Du überlegst, ob er nicht vielleicht doch eher einem Fuchs oder einem Esel oder einer Mischung aus allem ähnelte, und blickst ihn fragend an. Der bereits ergraute Mann räusperte sich. “Miss Margaery hätte dann jetzt Zeit für Sie.” Soso, Miss? Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so toll, wie jeder zu meinen pflegte, denn du kannst dir nicht erklären, weshalb eine Frau mit ihrem Aussehen und ihrer Präsenz Single war. Aber auf der anderen Seite ging es dich nichts an und du würdest es ohnehin gleich erfahren. Widerstrebend erhebst du dich aus den unverschämt weiche Polstern und reckst kurz die Glieder - Petyrs Blick ignorierst du dabei gemächlich. Hat der nichts Besseres zu tun? - und folgst dem Sekretär aus dem Warteraum in einen breiten Flur, zu dessen beiden Seiten sich eine Hand voll Türen erstreckten. Na super, hoffentlich sagte dir Rattfratz, durch welche Tür du musst, sonst konnte Miss ‘Ich hab so weiße Zähne, ich strahl dich nieder’ noch lange warten. _1, 2 oder 3, letzte Chance - vorbei! Ob ihr wirklich richtig steht, seht ihr, wenn das Licht angeht._ Ein kurzer Blick zu ihm ließ ihn dir das Verlangen aufquellen, seine Visage auf deine Faust treffen zu lassen, denn er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und schien um deine Befürchtung zu wissen. Verdammt, warst du denn wirklich so ein offenes Buch?!

Kurz noch schwieg er, schien den Moment auszukosten, dann räusperte er sich. _Boha, willst du vielleicht ein Hustenbonbon?_ “Letzte Tür rechts”, erwiderte er dann, nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit, und drehte sich anschließend um, um davonzuschreiten, zurück an seinen Empfangstresen. Allerdings nicht, ohne dir noch einmal auf den Hinter zu glotzen. Du verdrehst die Augen und setzt deinen Weg fort, vorbei an einer Tür, einer weiteren… verdammt, wie viele Räume braucht so eine Psychologin denn? An der letzten angekommen, merkst du plötzlich, wie Nervosität in dir aufsteigt. Was total dämlich ist. Wieso solltest du nervös sein? Du warst ja anscheinend eh für alle ein offenes Buch, also was sollte es da noch geben, dass diese Margaery aufdecken könnte? Du hast keine Geheimnisse, zumindest keine, die so grausam sind, dass keiner davon erfahren darf. Du bist nun mal wirklich total langweilig. Ein letztes Mal atmest du durch, fixierst das Namensschild an der Tür, ein schwarzer Marmorguss, in den mit goldenen Lettern der Name Margaery Tyrell und darunter das Wort Psychologin in Schnörkelschrift eingelassen war.  Ugh, hoffentlich hatte Dany wirklich recht, als sie meinte, Margaery würde dir Rabatt geben, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du eine Freundin von Dany bist. Denn du kannst dir unmöglich eine Therapie für den vollen Preis leisten. Nicht, dass du das Geld nicht hattest - Ramsay war durchaus gut verdienend - aber ihm zu erklären, wofür du plötzlich tausende an Dollar brauchtest, war nichts, womit du dich auseinandersetzen wolltest. Wieder klangen die Worte deines Vaters in deinen Ohren nach und um sie zu vertreiben, greifst du energisch zur Türklinke und reißt sie ohne zu klopfen auf. Erst als sich vor dir ein großer Raum auftat, wurde dir dein Fehler bewusst.

“Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Tyrell, ich-” _Wo war sie denn?_ Dein Blick sucht den Raum ab und fand die junge Psychologin … am Boden? Machte sie da gerade Sit-ups? Als sie dich bemerkte, hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und schenkte dir ein strahlend weißes Zahnpasta-Lächeln, das vermutlich selbst ein Pokémon auf Level 99 kampfunfähig gemacht hätte. Okay, offensichtlich warst du hier falsch. “Sorry, falsche Tür, ich wollte zu-” Die junge Frau, die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit den Fotos auf den Magazincovers hatte, springt auf und geht ein paar Schritte auf dich zu. “Mrs Stark-Bolton”, richtet sie das Wort an dich und du bist völlig überfordert damit, zu entscheiden, wo du hingucken sollst. Ihre Augen, ihre Haare - _Gott, welche Spülung sie wohl benutzt?_ \- oder ihr Dekolleté, auf das du ebenfalls neidisch bist und verdammt, ist diese Frau das Kind von Herr Perfekt und Frau Sinnlich? Du willst auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen, doch ihre Stimme hält dich ab. “Nun warten Sie doch. Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Auftreten. Ich hab meist so wenig Zeit, dass ich jede freie Minute dafür nutze, mich zumindest etwas körperlich zu betätigen.”

Sie tritt vor dich und legt dir beide Hände auf die Schultern. Ihr Druck ist erstaunlich stark, aber nicht unangenehm. “Setzen Sie sich erstmal.” Sie führt dich in Richtung der schwarzen Ledersofas, die einen Teil der gemütlichsten Sitzinsel bildeten, die du je gesehen hast, und drückt dich sanft, aber bestimmt auf eine der Sitzmöglichkeiten, ehe sie dir gegenüber ebenfalls Platz nahm. Du bist noch immer zu verwirrt, um was sinnvolles zu sagen, also guckst du nur dumm aus der Wäsche, bis Margaery erneut die Stimme erhebt. “Möchten Sie was trinken? Egal, was es ist Petyr wird es Ihnen besorgen.” Wenn das so ist … Original japanischer Sake. Bon Voyage, Rattfratz! “Ein Kaffee wäre wunderbar, danke”, hörst du dich stattdessen sagen und du verfluchst dich für deine blöde Unsicherheit. Margaery nickte und griff zu einem Pieper, der an ihrer Hüfte befestigt war. Auf Knopfdruck eilt Petyr in den Raum und nimmt wie ein Kellner eine Getränkebestellung auf. Wobei du bezweifelst, dass er sich je als Kellner gut machen würde. Seine kurzen Finger sahen nicht danach aus, als könnten sie anständig in Tablett umfassen. Nachdem die Ratte wieder ratzfatz abgerauscht war, dreht sich Margaery erneut zu dir um und diesmal liegt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ungeteilt bei dir. “Also, Mrs Star-Bolton, Sie…”, setzte sie an und eilig unterbrichst du sie. “Mrs. Stark reicht. Oder nennen Sie mich einfach Sansa, das ist noch besser”, erwiderst du und die junge Frau vor dir nickt verstehend.

“In Ordnung, Sansa. Also ich habe mich etwas über Sie schlau gemacht, vor allem auch Dany, mit der Sie ja ebenfalls befreundet sind.” Du nickst nervös. Wehe, Dany hat geplappert. “Ich weiß, dass Sie 24 Jahre alt sind und fünf Geschwister haben. Eine Schwester, drei Brüder und einen Halbbruder?” Sie sah fragend zu dir und du nickst. Mit Ausnahme… “Uhm, mein ältester Bruder Robb ist-” Bevor du deinen Satz beenden kannst, spürst du plötzlich eine Hand auf deinem Knie. Du hebst eine Augenbraue und besiehst Margaery mit einem verwunderten Blick. “Ich weiß darüber Bescheid. Wir müssen das Thema nicht aufwärmen, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Nicht jetzt.” Uff, zum Glück. Jetzt gerade war dir wirklich nicht danach, über Tote zu reden. Margaery schien das zu bemerken und setzte fort. “Das ist vermutlich anstrengend, huh? Ich selbst habe auch drei Brüder, zwei ältere und einen jüngeren und als einziges Mädchen kann das schon mal sehr hart sein.” Sie lachte zart und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen. “So viel zu den Basics, Sansa. Erzählen Sie mir doch bitte mehr von sich. Womit sie ihr Geld verdienen, was sie mögen. Was immer sie mich wissen lassen wollen. Alles kann von Relevanz sein, also halten Sie sich nicht zurück.” Na großartig. Hilfesuchend blickst du zu deinen in deine Schoß platzierten Händen. Du bist noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der sich gerne in den Mittelpunkt stellte oder über sich redete. Du warst diesbezüglich einmal selbstbewusster gewesen, aber neben einem Teil deines Herzens hatte Geoffrey auch ein gewaltiges Stück deines Selbstvertrauens mit sich genommen. Du beißt dir auf die Innenseite der Backe und denkst angestrengt nach. Erwartungsvoll blickt Margaery dich an. “Ich … bin verheiratet.”, rutscht es dir raus, dabei ist das überhaupt nicht das, was du sagen wolltest, geschweigedenn womit du beginnen wolltest. Ramsay war das Letzte, worüber du jetzt reden willst, auch wenn er der Grund für all das hier ist. “Ich weiß, auch das hat mir Dany erzählt. Mit Ramsay Bolton, richtig? Nicht unbedingt ein kleiner Fisch. Möchtest du mir mehr von ihm erzählen?” Eigentlich nicht. Absolut nicht. Aber jetzt, da du ihn ohnehin erwähnt hast, konnte es ja nichts schaden, _oder_?

“Er ist … nett?”, versuchst du einen Anfang zu finden. Du siehst, wie Margaery eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen heben. “Nett? Nett wie in ‘Er schlägt mich zwar hin und wieder, aber er meint es nicht so. Das ist der Alkohol, der da aus ihm spricht. Er ist eigentlich ganz nett.’ Diese Art von Nett?” Panik breitet sich in deinen Zügen aus. “Er schlägt mich nicht”, beeilst du dich zu sagen, was nur halb wahr, aber auch nicht völlig gelogen war. Nervös kaust du auf deiner Unterlippe rum und hoffst, dass die junge Frau das Thema nicht vertiefen wird. Du siehst, wie sie nickt und sich etwas auf einem Notepad notiert. “Und dennoch ist das Erste, was dir zu ihm einfällt, nett. Wie sieht es mit anderen Attributen aus? Ist er fürsorglich? Behandelt er dich so, wie ein Ehemann seine Ehefrau behandeln sollte? Fühlst du dich wohl in seiner Gegenwart?” Nein, nein und nein. Du fühlst dich wie in einem Kreuzverhör und du willst am liebsten weg hier. Sofort. “Entschuldigen Sie, Sansa. Ich wollte Sie nicht so überfallen.”, lenkt die junge Frau ein, als sie merkt, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat. “Überspringen wir das erstmal und reden über andere Dinge. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Dein Lieblingsgericht? Was tust du in deiner Freizeit gerne” Ein ganzer Fragenkatalog prasselt auf dich ein, aber du fühlst dich gleich viel besser. Das solltest du hin kriegen. Du holst tief Luft. “Also gut…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture by: http://inganah.tumblr.com/  
> Lyrics: Olly Murrs feat Demi Lovato - Up


	2. Session 2

**Chasing Ghost**

** **

 

Aᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴀᴅ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's ɴᴏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ.

I ғᴇᴇʟ ɴᴜᴍʙ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ.

I'ᴍ ᴀғʀᴀɪᴅ, I'ᴍ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ I'ᴍ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀʏ ɴᴏᴛ,

sᴏ I ᴛʜᴏᴜɢᴛʜ I ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀ sᴏɴɢ.

 

**Session Two**

 

_Dany_

 

Du seufzt wohlig und genießt für einen Moment die Stille, die das Haus durchflutet. Du weißt nicht, wie Drogo das geschafft hat, aber du bist ihm unendlich dankbar. Deine Arbeit ist die letzten Tage so stressig gewesen und du hattest kaum Zeit zum Luftholen gehabt, geschweigedenn mal etwas Ruhe. Jetzt liegst du im Garten in der Sonne, streichelst leise summend Jorahs Kopf und lauschst dem Zirpen der Grillen und dem Zwitschern der Vögel. Es war ein angenehm warmer Tag, nicht zu heiß und Gott sei Dank nicht zu kalt und du wünscht dir, das Wetter würde das ganze Jahr über so bleiben. Du hast sogar schon einmal versucht, Drogo dazu zu überreden, nach Australien, deinem Geburtsort, auszuwandern, aber seine Angst vor Schlangen - in seinem Gagon hieß das in etwa: zu viele Gefahren für die Kinder - steht euch im Wege. Also musst du wohl oder übel die eisigen Winter hier überleben, was schwieriger als gedacht ist. Du hasst diese verfluchte Kälte.

“Maaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaa” Du öffnest die Augen und seufzt. Das war ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Aber was hast du auch erhofft? Drogo war ein super Ehemann und eine klasse Vater, aber drei Vierjährige auf einen Schlag war selbst für den hartgesottenen Fußballtrainer zu viel. Er konnte ja nicht einmal den Hund richtig dressieren und du verstehst einfach nicht, was das Problem ist, denn Jorah ist so lieb und du weißt wirklich nicht, wieso dein Ehemann eisern an der Behauptung festhält, der Hund würde ihn hassen.

Du setzt dich in deinem Liegestuhl auf, als ein braunhaariger Wirbelwind in den Garten stürmt und dabei fast über seine kurzen Beinchen stolpert. Herrje. Amüsierst schüttelst du den Kopf und beobachtest, wie Viserion sich gerade noch fangen kann und den Weg zu dir fortsetzt. “Was ist denn, mein Großer?”, fragst du und wuschelst deinem Sprössling durch das strubbelige Haar. Der Vierjährige japst nach Luft und wirft dann die Arme in die Höhe. “Papa hat mit uns Fangen und Verstecken gespielt und er hat mich gefunden, aber ich war viiiiiel schneller als er und bin ihm entwischt. Da hat er gesagt, wenn er mich kriegt, verfüttert er mich an den Drachen in meinem Schrank.” Na toll. Du verdrehst die Augen. Welchen Unfug hat Drogo denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen? Er weiß doch, wie leichtgläubig die Drillinge sind. Es hatte dich beinahe 4 Monate gekostet, deine Söhne davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Vater kein Spion war und keinen Jetpack hatte, mit dem er über die Dächer der Stadt flog. “Da ist kein Drache in deinem Schrank”, beteuerst du und ziehst Viserion auf deinen Schoß. “A-aber.” Er schlingt die kleinen Arme um deinen Hals und drückt sich an deinen Oberkörper. “Manchmal wache ich nachts auf und höre ganz komische Geräusche.”  Oh, ähm… Das ist kein Drache. Zumindest kein Kleiderschrankdrache. Du räusperst dich und suchst hastig nah einer Erklärung. _Verdammt, Drogo, was hast du mir da eingebrockt?!_

“Das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein, Vis. Und selbst wenn, Mama und Papa sind immer da und ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dich ein Drache frisst. Ich sag Papa, er soll den Drachen töten, in Ordnung?” Viserion blickt dich mit großen Augen an und scheint nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt, nickt aber dennoch eifrig. Du wuschelst ihm durch das Haar und drückst ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. “Sag mal, wo ist dein Papa eigentlich?”  Der Kleine sieht sich zu allen Seiten um, so als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sein Vater nicht in der Nähe, dann flüstert er dir zu:  “Ich hab Papa wieder ausgetrickst.  Ich hab mich mit Junior im Schrank versteckt und als Papa den Schrank geöffnet hat, bin ich gaaaanz schnell durch seine Beine gekrabbelt. Er hat Junior erwischt mich, aber mich nicht!”, verkündet er stolz und zeigt dir ein mit Lücken bestücktes Grinsen, das kleine Grübchen in seine Wange zaubert.  Gott, wieso waren Kinder so niedlich? “Soso? Aber weißt du was?” Du schaust deinen Sohn erwartungsvoll an, ehe sich ein dämonisches Grinsen auf deine Züge legt. Bevor Viserion überhaupt die Situation realisieren kann, bist du schon aufgesprungen und hältst deinem Sohn fest an dich geschlungen. “Ich arbeite mit Papa zusammen, bätsch!” Du streckst ihm die Zunge raus und stolzierst dann durch die Glastür zurück ins Innere des Hauses, wo du gerade noch einen Wirbelwind die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hochflitzen siehst, dicht gefolgt von deine Ehemann, der bei deinem Anblick stehenbleibt. Er schaut auf deine Beute und ein kleines Grinsen schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, das du sofort erwiderst.

“Was ist das?”, fragt er und kratzte sich neugierig an der Narbe in seiner Augenbraue. “Mittagessen, Papa Drache”, erwiderst du nur und spürst plötzlich einen Ruck an deiner Brust, als Vis sich plötzlich zu wenden und zu strampeln beginnt. “Was?! Nein, bitte esst mich nicht. Ich räum auch immer mein Zimmer auf, versprochen.” Ach Gottchen, wie niedlich. Doch alles Flehen und Betteln ist nutzlos, der Handel steht und der Warenaustausch, Kuss gegen Kind - schnell getätigt. Zufrieden grinst du über das Bild, das sich ergibt, als im nächsten Moment Junior, euer größter, von der Treppe aus auf den Rücken springt, um ihn zu attackieren und seinen Bruder heldenhaft zu retten. Drogos Blick ist Wegschmeißen und dich erinnert die ganze Szene an das Babytanzen in deinem Babygymnastikkurs, das eine Überraschung der Männer an die Frauen war und wenige Wochen nach Geburt der Drillinge stattgefunden hatte. Yara, eine deiner besten Freundin und deine Personaltrainerin, hatte die Idee gehabt, als dich Drogo mit den Kindern in dem Fitnessstudio, dem du ab und an mal einen Besuch abstattest, besucht hat. Du hattest vor einigen Jahren, in deiner ‘experimentellen Phase’ wie du es nennst, eine kurze aber sehr intensive Beziehung mit Yara gehabt, die du durch Sansas Bruder Jon kennengelernt hattest. Die junge Frau ist außerordentlich gut trainiert und ihr Hintern war zum Nüsse knacken gewesen. Zudem war sie um einiges trinkfester als du und so war eines zum anderen gekommen: du warst völlig dicht und hast dich an Yara rangeschmissen und sie hat es nicht abgelehnt. Die sich daraus resultierende Beziehung hatte immerhin 5 Monate gehalten, dann hat sie Schluss gemacht, weil sie für ein Jahr ins Ausland gehen wollte. Die Trennung hatte dich hart getroffen und noch am selben Abend hast du versucht, dich erneut abzuschießen. Der unglaubliche attraktive Kerl hinter der Bar mit dem exotischen Teint und der Narbe in der Augenbraue, hatte dies verhindert. Und noch mehr.

“Hiiiilfeeeee, Mama!”, hörst du es glucksen und als dein Blick auf deinen Mann und zwei deiner Kinder fällt, kannst du nicht anders, als laut zu lachen, denn der Anblick war göttlich: Drogo, der euren Jüngsten an den Füßen nach unten hielt, euer Ältester, der triumphierend grinsend am Rücken seines Vaters hängt und mit seinen kleinen Fäustchen auf ihn einschlägt. Gerade als du dich fragst, wo der Dritte in der Runde sich versteckt, stürmt ein kleiner Schatten die Treppe aus dem ersten Stock hinunter und bleibt direkt gegenüber von Drogo stehen, stehen, um seinen Daddy unnachgiebig mit einem Plastikschwert ins Bein zu pieksen. Du hörst gespielte Schmerzensschreie deines Gattens und das Bellen eures Hundes neben dir, das beinahe schon zustimmend klingt. Verwundert blickst du zu Jorah hinunter und als dein Hund deinen Blick auffängt, leuchtet er dich unschuldig aus schwarzen Knopfaugen an. Also wirklich, du kannst einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser schnuffige Kerl etwas gegen deinen Mann oder seinen besten Freund, Daario, hat. Was soll Jorah auch für einen Grund haben? Drogo hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, jeden Morgen während seines Joggingausfluges mit ihm Gassi zu gehen. Und Daario brachte ihm bei jedem Besuch ein Spielzeug mit. Der Hund wurde geliebt wie kaum wer anderes, also warum sollte Jorah insbesondere gegen deinen Mann und seinen Bruder einen Groll hegen? Ist ja nicht so als wäre der Hund eifersüchtig. Du verbringst immerhin genug Zeit mit ihm. “Dany?” Du blickst fragend zu Drogo, der nun wirklich Schmerzen zu haben schien.

“Hmmm?”, fragst du ihn verwundert und hebst eine Augenbraue, ehe du seinem Blick folgst und dir ein Lachen verkneifen musst, als du erkennst, was er meint. Das Schwert, mit dem Rhae eben noch das Bein seines Vaters attackiert hatte, war weiter nördlich gewandert, in wesentlich … nachgiebigiere Körperpartien. Erschrocken jagst du nach vorne und ziehst deinen Sohn von deinem Mann weg. “Boha, Mama”, beschwert sich Rhae und setzt eine beleidigte Miene auf. “Ich hätte Papa fast besiegt und Junior und Vis gerettet. Du hast alles kaputtgemacht!” Schmollend blickt dein Kurzer dich an und verdammt, jetzt bekommst du tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Zumindest fast. Leider brauchst du die Weichteile deines Gattens noch, also lässt die anklagenden Blicke deines Sohnemanns über sich ergehen. “Okay, tut mir leid, Spatz.” Du streichst ihm durch das dunkle Haar. “Wie wäre es mit Eiskrem?” Augenblicklich kommt jede Bewegung um dich herum zum Stillstand und vier Augenpaare sehen dich mit großen Augen an. “Oh ja!”, kommt es von dem auf dem Kopf hängenden Vis, während seine Brüder eifrig im Takt dazu zustimmend nickten. Und auch Drogo sieht dich an, als würdest du gerade nackt an einer Pooldance-Stange hängen. “Wir haben noch welche?”, fragte er ungläubig, wissend, dass er die letzte Packung gestern Abend beim Fußballgucken vernichtet hatte. Du grinst bloß wissend. “Natürlich. Ich hab ein Geheimversteck. Sonst bleibt ja nie etwas für mich übrig.” Entrüstet schaut Drogo dich an. “Du versteckst Eis vor mir?” Sein Ton wird theatralisch. “Dany, ich liebe dich, aber das ist ein No-Go.”

Awww. Du trittst ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und drückst ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, was sofort von zwei deiner Söhne mit einem Würgelaut quittiert wurde. “Du hast es ja überlebt,”, ist deine Antwort nur und dann machst du auf dem Absatz kehrt und betrittst die Küche, wo dich dein Weg zu der großen Tiefkühltruhe bringt, in der ihr massig Essen lagert, da dein Göttergatte mehr futtern kann wie ein ausgehungerter Gorilla. Du öffnest die Truhe und suchst mit einem prüfenden Blick, ob auch ja niemand schaut,  zwischen den Tüten an Tiefkühlgemüse nach der Packung Eis, die du versteckst hast. Da sowohl deine Kinder als auch dein Mann den Rest ihres Lebens Tag für Tag Fleisch essen würden, wenn das möglich wäre, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie an das Tiefkühlgemüse gehen würden so gering wie die, dass Jorah dich beißen würde. Du findest deinen Plan zumindest genial. Hinter dir hörst du geschäftiges Treiben und als du deinem Mann, bepackt mit drei vor Freude quiekenden Miniaturen seiner selbst, die Küche hinter dir betritt, nickst du in Richtung Tisch. “Setzen”, sagst du knapp und auf der Stelle gehorchen alle und nehmen Platz am Küchentisch. Zufrieden reißt du die Verpackung auf und verteilst ein Mini-Magnum an jeden. Drogo schaut etwas bedröppelt aufgrund der Größe seiner Milchspeise, aber pfff, er hat immerhin kein neues gekauft und das letzte aufgefuttert. Du hast absolut kein Mitleid. Auch nicht, als du ein großes Magnum hervorzauberst und aus der Packung schälst. Darauf hast du dich schon die ganze Woche gefreut. Du gesellst dich zu deiner Familie an den Tisch, kraulst kurz Jorah, als dieser Schwanzwedelnd an deine Seite tapselt und seinen Kopf in deinen Schoß legt, und schaust amüsiert dabei zu, wie Drogo schmollend an seinem kleinen Eis nuckelt, um es nicht gleich in einem Haps zu essen. Du genießt dein eigenes und lauschst dem freudigen Schmatzen aller Anwesenden. Als du einen Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür wirfst, fällt dir Sansas Termin mit Margaery ein. Wie es ihr wohl erging?

 

_Sansa_

 

Diese Frau machte dich nervöser als es jede Mathe-Klausur in deiner Schulzeit getan hatte und das hatte schon was zu bedeuten, denn du hast dieses Fach wirklich abgrundtief verabscheut. Und auch heute, im Büro, fällt dir das Jonglieren mit Zahlen noch etwas schwer. Tormund zieht dich deshalb immer auf, aber der soll mal still sein mit seiner komischen Karotten-Diät. Das orangefarbene Gemüse hat ihm ohnehin schon alle Sinne vernebelt.

“Sansa?”, reißt dich Margaerys glockenhelle Stimme aus deiner Trance und es sollte gesetzlich verboten sei, gleichzeitig so gut auszusehen UND so eine tolle Stimme zu haben. Ob sie wohl einen speziellen Ernährungsplan hatte? “Oh, entschuldigung. Ich hab die Frage nicht mitbekommen.”, erwiderst du und sie schenkt dir ein warmes Lächeln. “Ich habe auch gar keine gestellt”, erwidert sie und schlägt ihre Beine übereinander. Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, je so lange Beine gesehen zu haben und kurz spielst du mit dem Gedanken, sie umzubringen, weil sie so perfekt wirkte. Im Vergleich zu ihr wirkst du wie ein Pinguin. “Oh.”, erwiderst du nur peinlich berührt und suchst ihren Blick. “Es tut mir leid…” Dein Gegenüber winkt ab und kichert nur. “Kein Problem. Dein Kaffee ist da”. Du schaust verwundert zu der Tasse, die sie über den gläsernen Couchtisch in deine Richtung schiebt. Huh, Rattfratz machte seinem Namen alle Ehre und war wirklich ratzfatz. Du hast ihn nicht einmal beim Eintreten bemerkt. Dankend greifst du zur Tasse und nimmst einen Schluck. Als die heiße Flüssigkeit deine Kehle hinabgleitet, schießen deine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Bitte entwickele dich niemals zu Rattikarl, denn der Kaffee ist … wow. “Der Kaffee ist gut, huh?”, fragt Margaery dich, als sie deine Reaktion bemerkt. Sie nimmt selbst einen Schluck und setzt die Tasse ab. “Petyrs Ehemann, Varys, ist Reporter und kommt viel in der Welt herum. Der Kaffee kommt auf Kambodscha und er war so lieb, mir einen Sack Bohnen zu überlassen.” Sie nimmt einen weiteren Schluck und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an. Und tatsächlich hast du eine Frage, die dir unter den Nägeln brennt. “Ehemann?”, wiederholst du ihre Worte und schaust verblüfft zur geschlossenen Tür, hinter der sich Petyrs Arbeitsplatz befand. Die Ratte war verheiratet? Mit einem Mann?

Margaery schien auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben. Sie grinst dich über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg ab. “Jupp. Jeder meiner Angestellten gehört der LGBT-Community an. Petyr, Hodor, der Nachtwärter, mein Buchhalter Oberyn und auch seine Cousine, Ellaria, ist Putzfrau. Alles super Menschen, ich sag’s dir!” Sie verfällt beinahe in einen schmachtenden Ton und du kannst nicht anders, als zu lächeln und sie zu bewundern. Du kannst nicht in Worte fassen, wie toll du diesen Umstand findest, denn seit du klein bist, wurde dir von deinen Eltern eingeträufelt, dass es nur eine Form der Liebe gibt, und zwar die zwischen Mann und Frau. Bis du Dany getroffen hast, hast du das sogar geglaubt, aber die Beziehung deiner besten Freundin mit der Schwester des besten Freund deines Halbbruders hatte für dich wie jede normale andere Beziehung gewirkt und schnell hast du realisiert, was dich deine Eltern für einen Mist haben glauben lassen. Liebe war Liebe und würde jeder Mensch so denken, wäre die menschliche Zivilisation vielleicht einbisschen weniger kaputt. Dass Margaery so viele Leute mit einer anderen Sexualität als der deinen beschäftigt, machte dich deshalb umso glücklicher. Du fragst dich bloß, ob auch sie… “Jupp.” Erschrocken und ertappst zuckst du zusammen und wirfst der jungen Psychologin einen panischen und gleichzeitig fragenden Blick zu. Sie hatte doch nicht etwa deine Gedanken gelesen?

Margaery stellte ihre Tasse auf de Tisch ab und lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Sessel zurück, so als wolle sie es sich für einen Filmabend im heimischen Wohnzimmer bequem machen. “Mein Bruder ist schwul und auch ich habe früh bemerkt, dass ich mich eher zu Frauen hingezogen fühle. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für dich?” Eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen wandert in höhere Gefilde und du beeilst dich, hastig den Kopf zu schütteln. “Absolut nicht.”, erklärst du ihr und untermalst deine Antwort mit einem Lächeln. “Ich finde es toll. Also das, was du tust. Also… du weißt schon.” Verdammt. Du lässt die Schultern hängen und seufzt tief. Warum nur warst du immer so awkward?

Du hörst Margaerys Lachen, das genauso hell wie ihre Stimme ist, und augenblicklich fühlst du dich etwas besser. In der Gegenwart der jungen Frau war dir das Thema nicht einmal unangenehm. Normalerweise fanden die meisten Menschen, denen du in deinem Leben begegnest bist, gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe abstoßend und du hast niemals verstanden, warum. Für dich ist jeder Mensch gleich, egal woher wer kam, wen er anbetete oder liebte -

du machst da keinen Unterschied. “Aber nun genug zu mir. Du bist immerhin hier, damit wir über dich reden können.” Sie blies sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. “Jetzt, da ich mir einige Dinge notiert habe, die du magst und nicht magst, fällt es mir leichter, mir ein Bild von dir zu machen. Wenn es für dich okay it, würde ich ab jetzt unser Gespräch auf Band aufnehmen. Das hat sich in der Vergangenheit immer als sehr nützlich erwiesen gehabt.” Du quittierst ihren fragenden Blick mit einem raschen Nicken, denn dich kümmert es nicht und außerdem findest du den Umstand, dir Margaerys Stimme immer und immer wieder anhören zu können, mehr als ansprechend. Die junge Frau zieht ein Aufnahmegerät hervor und platziert es zwischen euch auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch. Dann lehnt sie sich wieder zurück und mit ihr verschwindet auch der rosige Duft des Parfums, das sie trägt. Riechen tat sie auch noch gut. Natürlich… “Also. Wie genau haben Ramsay und du sich kennengelernt?” Du rückst auf deiner Sitzgelegenheit unruhig hin und her. Irgendwie hattest du Angst, dass Margaery die Geschichte albern finden könnte. Anderseits… Margaery schien einfach nicht wie der Mensch, der zu vorschnell urteilte. Du bist nicht mal sicher, ob sie das in ihrem Beruf überhaupt durfte. “Auf einer Party.”, ist deine knappe Antwort und Margaery lächelt dich nur an, wohlwissend, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Also ergibst du dich und lehnst dich seufzend zurück, während du ihr die Geschichte erzählst…

 

_Petyr_

 

Eines musst du deiner Arbeitgeberin lassen. Ihre Kundschaft war niemals langweilig. Keine toternsten Schlipsträger mit trockenem Humor, keine weinerlichen Hausfrauen, die sich am Rand der Verzweiflung befanden, weil ihr Mr. Grey unauffindbar war. Keine Emo-Kinder, die sich das Leben nehmen wollten, weil keiner ihre bunten Haare ernstnahm. Okay… Mag sein, dass du etwas zu zynisch und vielleicht auch etwas fies bist, aber manchmal war es schon ein Ding, für was Menschen den Gang zum Psychiater auf sich nehmen. Du hast schon alles erlebt und du arbeitest erst seit knapp drei Jahren hier. Aber nicht einen Tag hast du deinen Job nicht geliebt. Abends, wenn du nach Hause kommst, gibt es immer Tratsch, den du deinem Ehemann Varys erzählen kannst. Und selbst eure Tochter Shireen ist stets darüber amüsiert, was für Geschichten du manchmal am Esstisch erzählen kannst. Sie liebt es, deiner Stimme zu lauschen, erst recht da deine Stimme das Einzige war, was ihr half, sich das Leben und alles was darin passierte, lebhaft vorzustellen, denn seit einem tragischen Unfall als Baby war eure Kleine auf einem Auge blind und auch das andere Auge ließ mit der Zeit an Sehkraft zu wünschen übrig. Manchmal wünschst du dir glatt, du könntest mit ihr tauschen, denn du liebst deine Tochter von ganzem Herzen. Entstelltes Gesicht hin oder her. Für dich ist sie perfekt. Und immerhin muss sie sich mit ihrem Handicap nicht gänzlich alleine fühlen, denn auch Varys hatte an der Tatsache, dass er unfruchtbar war, schwer zu tragen. Aber immerhin habt ihr es diesem Umstand zu verdanken, dass Shireen in euer Leben trat, denn du selbst wolltest immer lieber ein Kind adoptieren, da dir die vielen elternlosen Kinder so leid taten. Am liebsten würdest du sie alle adoptieren, aber so leicht war es leider nicht. Erst recht nicht für ein homosexuelles Ehepaar. Dass du dich schon seit Teenageralter demselben Geschlecht hingezogen fühlst, hat dir das Leben niemals erleichtert. Aber es hat dich glücklicher gemacht, als du anfangs für möglich gehalten hast. Du hast einen wundervollen Ehemann, eine reizende Tochter, für die du dein Leben ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hergeben würdest, und dank Margaery auch einen guten und ordentlich bezahlten Job. Konnte ein Mann deines Alters glücklicher sein? Wohl kaum.

Das Lächeln, das dein Gesicht seit Verlassen des Büros ziert, ist noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden. Du konntest Margaery ansehen, dass ihre neue Patientin es ihr ebenso angetan hatte wie dir und dabei ist Sansa Stark bei Weitem nicht einmal der interessanteste Mensch, der bereits durch diese Räumlichkeiten gewandert ist. Aber sie ist wahnsinnig hübsch und schlagfertig und vermutlich auch viel cleverer, als man vermutet und allein diese Umstände genügen schon, dass deine Chefin mit großer Bestimmtheit viel Freunde mit Sansa haben wird, denn Margaery hat mehr für toughe Frauen übrig, als es vermutlich gut für sie ist. Glucksend wirfst du einen letzten Blick zu der geschlossenen Bürotür, ehe du nach dem Telefonhörer greifst, um den nächsten Termin zu canceln. Du kennst deine Chefin immerhin gut genug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture by: http://inganah.tumblr.com/  
> Lyrics: Electric Nana - Forever Hold Me


End file.
